Of French Projects and Fooling Around
by littlestkitten
Summary: Dave and Kurt are paired together on a school project. Dave has a little bit of trouble concentrating so Kurt suggests a solution. Dave/Kurt


Title: Of French Projects and Fooling Around

Author: Saratu  
Rating: R (I'm not 100% sure about this, let me know if it needs to be changed, please)  
Genre: Romance, angst  
Warnings: Some boy sexing, nothing explicit

Spoilers: Up through Never Been Kissed

Word Count: 2078  
Summary: Dave and Kurt are paired together on a school project. Dave has a little bit of trouble concentrating so Kurt suggests a solution.

A/N: This pretends that Furt and the following episodes never happened. Also, this is my first glee fic so I hope I did all right with the characterization. Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine, feel free to point them out.

* * *

Dave's not sure what to think as he follows the smaller boy down the stairs into the basement. He knows why he's there, although he's still not sure why they had to meet at Kurt's house. The whole thing still feels surreal to him. He has to keep reminding himself that the only reason why Kurt is even talking to him (as opposed to yelling, flushed and beautiful) is because they're paired for a school project. Dave should really count himself lucky, he's never been any good at French and he would probably fail this assignment if he hadn't been given Kurt as his partner.

The other boy leads him to the sofa and they sit on opposite sides of the thing. Dave takes a moment to look around. He doesn't know much about interior design but he can tell that a lot of thought went into the decoration of this room. Kurt's bedroom, and it still feels like a dream to be down here. To be allowed down here and to be able to talk and look without having to worry that someone will notice and become suspicious.

Their first meeting for the project goes well and they make progress. Kurt does most of the work and even though Dave knows that it's practical he still feels a little guilty about it. That night he goes home and dreams about being in Kurt's bed.

* * *

The next day at school Azimio hands him a slushy and isn't too suspicious when Dave suggests they throw it on the annoying short girl instead of the 'homo'. After all, Dave is this close to failing French and it would suck to get kicked off the team because he pissed off his partner.

That afternoon as he makes himself comfortable on the couch he can't help but wonder if maybe they should be meeting somewhere else. All it had taken was one look at the bed and Dave had remembered his dream. He sits through their project meeting with an uncomfortable hard on and counts the seconds until he can retreat.

He's surprised out of a fantasy of Kurt's lips when the boy slams his textbook closed and turns to glare at him. Dave jumps and stares, confused about what he could have done to make Kurt angry. The other boy stares at him a moment before sighing and pushing his hair back into perfection.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to say this, but," Kurt pauses and glares at Dave before scooting a little bit farther back and looking wary. "Do you want to kiss me?"

Dave blinks a few times and lets out a confused "Um?"

Kurt sighs again and rolls his eyes like Dave had said something particularly stupid. In Dave's defense, the proposition had come out of nowhere; it's not his fault that he's confused.

"I'm only asking because I refuse to do this whole project by myself." Kurt shrugs and smoothes down the lapel of his jacket. "I figured if I let you kiss me you would stop staring at my lips and actually be able to concentrate."

Dave stares for a few more seconds and just as Kurt looks like he's about to give up and go back to working he makes his move. The other boy jerks back in fear before stilling. Dave freezes and the two of them stare at each other before Kurt visibly, and with some obvious effort, makes himself relax. Dave curls one hand around Kurt's head and pulls him in slowly. Their lips brush softly, the opposite of the last time they kissed, and after a while they slowly draw apart.

Kurt's eyes flutter open and he looks a little shocky and a little beautiful and Dave can't help but lean in for another kiss. This time, and he's honestly surprised by this, he doesn't get pushed away but instead is pulled forward the last few centimeters by the hand that is suddenly in his hair. This kiss is harder and made one hundred times better simply due to the fact that Kurt kisses back. After the fiasco in the locker room Dave had given up on any hope that Kurt would ever willingly kiss him. That he is now is only tainted by the fact that he knows Kurt doesn't, and never will, actually want him. He's probably only a little desperate since Dave is the only (and he can say it, if only in his head) other gay kid at the school.

The pull apart finally and Kurt is flushed and lovely, his lips slightly bruised. Dave spends the next half hour hard and aching and utterly unable to take his eyes off Kurt. After a while they both give up and Dave goes home. That night he jerks off to the thought of Kurt's lips.

* * *

The next day at Kurt's house they bypass the couch entirely and end up in the bed. Kurt lies on top of him and it takes Dave about ten minutes of increasingly passionate kisses before he gets up the courage to push his hands under the other boy's shirt. A few seconds of soft skin is all he gets before Kurt jerks away and gets off the bed. Dave is about to apologize before Kurt pulls the shirt off and carefully puts it away. He turns back to the bed and blushes, making some excuse about a designer that Dave has never heard of before lying back down and going back to kissing.

Dave explores his chest with his eyes, and hands, and lips, being careful not to leave a mark. He knows that Kurt would freak out about it and it's not like Dave has any right. Kurt is only doing this out of desperation, and probably to try and make things better for himself at school.

When he curls his hand around Kurt's cock he's a little surprised at how much he enjoys the feel. He's admitted to himself a while back that he really is gay but the realities of that fact still surprise him on occasion. He watches Kurt as he gets more and more aroused before spilling over Dave's hand with a shudder. It's the most beautiful thing Dave has ever seen and he's this close to coming in his pants with out even being touched.

He pushed Kurt back before kissing him again as gently as he can and roughly stroking himself to completion. He figures that Kurt would touch him if he asks but he doesn't want Kurt to feel obligated. This is better anyway, Kurt won't have to look at him, won't have to be disgusted by his body.

Afterward they work on the project a little longer before Kurt sees the time and realizes that his dad will be home soon. Dave goes home and avoids his parents and refuses to answer any phone calls. He doesn't know what he would do if he heard the word 'fag' right now.

* * *

After that, Kurt and Dave develop a bit of a routine. Dave comes over after practice and he and Kurt fool around before working on their project for a while. They don't really talk unless it has to do with the logistics of either their project or what they do together. Dave manages not to take his clothes off any more than necessary and Kurt doesn't really push.

This is the day before their project is due and Dave is feeling a little desperate. If they were to be honest they probably could have stopped meeting about a week ago but both of them kept coming up with little reasons about last minute things that needed to be done. Dave isn't entirely sure why Kurt is willing to make excuses but he's happy for it. He figures that the pretty boy prep student isn't putting out or something and Dave must Kurt's only other choice.

He has his hands around Kurt's cock when the strains of some pop song sing out from the cell phone on the nightstand. Kurt whimpers a little and reaches over to shut it off. Dave lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding and leans down to place a kiss on the cock in his hand. Kurt lets out a little moan and stares down at him before letting his head thump back against the pillows. Dave doesn't really know what he's doing but he figures that it must feel good since Kurt pretty much hasn't stopped moaning since he started. Once again he surprises himself with how much he enjoys something that he always made fun of guys for liking. When Kurt comes he swallows, and while he doesn't particularly like the taste, he thinks he could come to love it as long as he only has to get it from Kurt.

He lets Kurt recover for a while before crawling up the bed to lie next to him and kiss him roughly. The other boy reaches down and it only takes a few strokes before he's coming on Kurt's hideously expensive sheets.

After a few minutes of what is definitely not cuddling, Kurt leans over him grabs his cell. He sees a missed phone call from a 'Blaine' and figures out that this must be the preppy guy that tried to out him from the ensuing conversation. Kurt talks for a little while before making the excuse of homework and hanging up.

"Won't your boyfriend be mad that you're fooling around with me?" The words are out of his mouth before he can stop them and he winces when he's realized what he's just said.

Kurt snorts and sits up before turning and sitting cross-legged on the bed. "He's not my boyfriend, Karofsky. If he was, do you think I would be 'fooling around' with you?"

Dave flinches a little, partially at the Karofsky, but mostly at the truth behind the statement. Why would Kurt be with him if he could get this from anyone else?

Dave's thoughts are interrupted by a sigh and a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong." Kurt chews on his lip a little, an endearing habit that has caused quite a few fantasies (and erections) in the past. "I just meant that I'm not the type to cheat. If I were dating someone I wouldn't fool around on the side."

Kurt is giving him a look that seems to hold more meaning than Dave thinks it needs to. But Dave has never been the smartest person in the world and whatever Kurt is trying to get across goes over his head. After a while Kurt gets up and gets dressed so that they can finish their project.

* * *

They end up with an 'A'. Dave isn't too surprised at this fact. Certainly he's never gotten that good of a grade in this class but with Kurt as his partner he would have been surprised if they'd gotten anything less. It helps that Kurt did most of the work; in fact Dave isn't entirely sure why they even bothered working on it together at all.

He is surprised when he gets his next test back and has a 'B' instead of his usual just passing grade. He must have absorbed more French working with Kurt than he realized. Maybe he should ask the other boy to be his tutor. Certainly he could use one and it would be an excuse to see him again. He's only caught glances of Kurt in the hallways at school in the two weeks since they finished their project and he's slowly going crazy.

When he sees Kurt later in the day he's tempted to shove the boy against the lockers, just to be able to touch him again. He almost does it but Kurt notices him and flinches. That's enough to make Dave stop and instead he brings up the idea of tutoring. Kurt looks surprised but agrees easily enough and they make a date (not a real date, of course, just a time and day) to meet for their first session.

That afternoon Dave calls Azimio and comes out. His friend is a little freaked out but doesn't disown him or call him any names. Dave is relieved and feels happier than he has in a long time. He still has the issue of his parents but he'll cross that bridge when he comes to it.


End file.
